A Movie Change Everything
by Fragments of Imagination
Summary: Just as Toothless broke into the Arena, the Berkians and dragons found themselves in a strange room where a mysterious man make them watch How To Train Your Dragon movie. What will happen if they were returned with the knowledge of everything that they had seen? Will they still hate dragons afterward? (Warning : There's a slight twist in the Movie. Don't like don't read)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I Don't own HTTYD!**

_Thought / __Emphasis_

_[Voice from the past]_

"Dialogue"

**The Movie**

Hiccup know that he had some case of bad luck, but he didn't expect it to be this bad.

Just as he was about to touch the Nightmare, his Dad just had to hit his hammer and spooked the Nightmare, good thing that he react quick enough or he would lose his arm. But it seems that even that wasn't enough, for he soon found himself pinned underneath the claw of a really enraged Nightmare.

Just as he thought that he would be dead, a familiar screech reached his ears and the cage to the Arena get blasted by a blue fire ball, and everything exploded in white light.

Something that was certainly unexpected.

Hiccup yelped when he landed on his butt, he opened his eyes only to blink in shock as he found that he wasn't in the Arena anymore. "Where is this?" He asked himself as he stood up and looked around.

He noticed that he was in a really big strange square room with one white wall and the rest being dark red, with many chairs being placed at the right side of the rooms and the left bare. He also noticed that all of the people from his village were in the room not too far from him, all of them having just got up from the spot they had fell while looking around. What surprising him the most, and certainly the other Vikings in the room as well if their shocked scream was any indication, was the fact that all of the dragons that had been raiding Berk and the ones in their Training arena were there as well.

The Vikings, Hiccup excluded, were all reaching for their weapons, only to find that they didn't have any weapon with them. So, without any weapon to fight the dragons, all they could do was only get as far away from the dragons as possible, which wasn't that far considering the room they were in was as big as their Great Hall.

Hiccup didn't really care about it though, as he was scanning the crowd of confused dragons to see if his dear friend was there as well.

"Hiccup?!" Hiccup blinked and looked behind him to see his Dad looking at him with fear and panic filled face, "What are you doing?! Get over here before those beast eat you!".

Hiccup opened his mouth to answer that the dragons wouldn't eat him, but changed his mind as he saw a cloaked figure was walking over to them. "Who are you?" He asked curiously.

Stoick followed his Son's gaze and saw the figure as well, "Are you the one who did this?!" He asked in accussation.

"Calm down, Chief Stoick the Vast." The figure answered as the hood lowered to reveal a man's face with a short golden hair and a pair of deep purple eyes, "I'm Zirch, one of the Guardians of Time, who control the flow of time and keep everything move according to the Time Line." He introduced himself as he looked at everyone, both Vikings and dragons, in the room, "The reason why I brought you here is to watch something called a movie, and by watching this, I hope you will learn a valuable lesson that would change your live for the better".

"Why would we listen to you?" Stoick demanded, "And why must we watch this so called movie with those dragons?".

"You will listen to me because I do this to spare you of a heart break, Stoick." Zirch answered calmly before he caught the eyes of the rest, "And a possible death to all of you." He didn't give anyone a chance to ask question anymore as he motioned for the chairs in the room, "Please have a seat, Vikings in the chairs available and the dragons in the space on the left side of the room. No one can cross over to the other side of the room, dragons or Vikings, and any kind of attack would disappeared as soon as it's launched, so rest assured that your safety is guaranteed".

"What are we going to watch?" Hiccup couldn't help but ask.

Zirch turned to him, "Your secret." He said simply, causing Hiccup to go pale, "From third person point of view, so everyone wouldn't get confused".

"Hiccup's secret?" Stoick asked in confusion, "What secret, Son?".

"You will know as you watch what I'm about to show you." Zirch answered for Hiccup, "Now, please take a seat".

The Vikings all grumbled in unhappiness but all of them do as was told, albeit reluctantly, for they were still wary of the dragons. The dragons walked over to the left side and lighted the ground before get settled, they didn't wory that much because they know they could protect themselves just fine against a buch of weaponless Vikings.

"For you, Hiccup." Zirch said as Hiccup took a step towards the other Vikings, "You can choose wherever you want to sit, in the left or the right side of the room".

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at his special treatment, "Hiccup!" He looked over to his Dad and saw the man gestured to the seat in between his and Gobber, "Come here." He ordered sternly, although his worry was clear.

Hiccup shrugged and, with one last glance at the group of dragons, went over to his Dad, if only to soothe the man's nerve. He was stopped however, when he heard the all to familiar croon. He turned around again and saw his scaly friend had just pushed his way through the mass of dragon to get to the front of them, the black dragon crooned happily at the sight of him, relieved that he was alright, before looking at him expectantly.

Hiccup smiled, as much as he want to soothe his Dad and sit with him, and as much as he want to keep his friendship with Toothless a secret, he wanted to be with his friend more. He also remembered that, before they were all thrown into the strange room, Toothless was about to break into the Arena to save him, so it didn't matter anymore.

"Sorry, Dad." Hiccup said to the Chief, "But I don't think I should sit there." He said as he began walking towards his dragon, ignoring the shocked gasps of the Vikings, "As you will see by yourself my secret, I will sit where I feel safe".

"With dragons?!" Stoick demanded in disbelief and slight anger.

"Yes." Hiccup answered calmly and truthfully as he arrived beside Toothless, Toothless crooned happily at him which answered by a pat on the head by Hiccup, "I feel more safe with dragons than with you".

The others also murmured in confusion and disbelief, they couldn't understand why Hiccup felt more safe with dragons than his fellow Vikings. The dragons were just as confused, for this was the first time they met a human who chose dragons over his kind.

"Are you siding with dragons?" Stoick growled angrily, his voice thick with betrayal.

Hiccup finally locked eyes with Stoick, "You won't listen to anything I have to say anyway, you always disregard me as unimportant, so I won't tell you." He said calmly with bitter tone, "See for yourself, Dad, and decide it by yourself".

The way Hiccup spoke it had spoke volume of what his secret might be, and the room grow silent as they watch the stare contest between Father and Son.

LINE~LINE~LINE

To be continued . . .

LINE~LINE~LINE

Froim : Review Please ^ ^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I Don't own HTTYD!**

_Thought / __Emphasis_

_[Voice from the past]_

"Dialogue"

**The Movie**

'**Narration in the Movie'**

Zirch looked at Hiccup and Stoick before clearing his throat, "Well . . ." He began to get their attention, "Both of you, please take a seat so we can start the movie".

Stoick huffed and sat on his heat, he glared at Hiccup as the boy sat on the ground and leaned his back on the dragon. He was angry that his son would betray him and the whole village like that, he was sure to question the boy once they were back to Berk.

"Alright." Zirch said as he made a chair appeared from thin air and took a seat himself, "Let's start the movie, shall we? This movie is called How To Train Your Dragon, by the way".

Before any of the Berkians could ask any question about it, the light turned off and the screen began to show them the movie.

**NORTH SEA****/****VILLAGE – NIGHT**

**The scene****showed the**** surface of a dark, wild ocean. The camera****turns toward a lone island****,****with**** a gigantic****shard of rock jutting straight out of the water.**

'**This, is Berk.****'**

Hiccup's eyes widened as he heard his own voice came out of nowhere, he was told that the movie was about his secret so he had guessed that he would be showing what he was doing all the time, but he didn't expect to hear his thought being voiced like that.

Meanwhile, the Vikings all surprised when they heard Hiccup's voice, they didn't think that Hiccup would be the one to do the introduction. But then again, this movie was about Hiccup's secret, so they shouldn't get that surprised.

'**It's twelve days North of****H****opeless, and a few degrees South of ****F****reezing to****D****eath. It's located solidly on the ****M****eridian of****M****isery.****'**

**The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a****small village nestled on an outcropping of sea****mounts.**

"So gloomy, Hiccup." Gobber commented as he heard how the boy described his own village, he had known that Hiccup was treated badly in the village, that's why he tried his best to make the boy happy, but he would never guessed that Hiccup felt that bad about the village.

Hiccup merely grinned at Gobber. The rest of the teens, on the other hand, were chuckling at the description. They couldn't help but agree with what Hiccup said about their village, his description was perfect.

'**My village. In a word**** :**** sturdy. ****I****t's been here****for seven generations, but every single building****is new.****'**

"I wonder why." Snotlout cut in mockingly at Hiccup.

"If you don't know why then you are more stupid than I thought." Hiccup shot back calmly, causing Astrid to smirk and the twins to laugh at a scowling Snotlout.

**The camera drifts closer, circling.**

'**We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view****of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests.****You see, most places have mice or mosquitos.****We have****.****.****.****'**

**Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly****one is snatched.**

**CUT TO:****IN****T.**** STOICK'S HOUSE – CONTINUOUS**

**A door is pulled open****.****.****. as a DRAGON swoops****directly toward it, blasting fire. The door is****slammed. The fire shoots through the slats of****wood, illuminating HICCUP, a ****good looking ****teenage****Viking.**

**HICCUP:****.****.****.****dragons.**

Toothless smacked the back of Hiccup's head with his tail, "Hey!" Hiccup protested as he glare half-heartedly at his dragon, "What was that for?".

Toothless smacked him again while giving a look that said 'A pest, really?'

Hiccup rubbed his abused head, "Well, don't blame me." He grumbled to his dragon, "It's in the past, all the me in there care was to make my dad proud".

Stoick frowned as he heard that, _Does that mean he doesn't want to make me proud anymore?_ He thought in confusion, _And why would he talk to a mindless dragon again?_

The dragons, on the other hand, were looking at Hiccup and Toothless curiously, wondering why the two were acting friendly to each other. They were confused when the boy chose to sit near the dragons, but to hear the boy talk with the feared Night Fury so casually had spark their interest, making them wonder who the boy was.

**EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**

**H****iccup**** reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the****front porch. He weaves through the erupting****mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings,****ready for a fight.**

Almost all of the villagers groaned, they know that nothing good would happen when Hiccup was out of the house. "Hiccup, why were you out of the house?" Stoick asked his son in annoyance, "You should stay where you are safe and stay out of the battle".

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at Stoick, "Didn't you see that the house was on fire?" He asked back, "I didn't want to wait for the house to collapse on me before going out, thank you very much." He said with sarcasm before turning back to the screen, "I need to go to the forge anyway, Gobber needed my help since the forge is the busiest during a raid".

Stoick was surprised, he certainly didn't think of the possibility of Hiccup being in danger staying in their house during a raid.

The other Vikings, aside from Astrid, were wondering what Hiccup means by Gobber needed his help, as far as they know, Hiccup was useless, he would only distract Gobber.

Meanwhile, Astrid was wondering what Hiccup normally did in the forge during a raid. She knew that Hiccup's skill in smithing was great, she had seen the fake tail fin he made and it's good, so she was curious about what Hiccup would do during a raid.

'**Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings.****'**

"Yeah, right!" Snotlout said confidently, "We are Vikings, we fear nothing!"

'**We ****. . . ****have stubbornness issues.****'**

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" A random Viking asked indignantly.

"I mean what I said." Hiccup answered, "Other people would leave if they got raided by dragons so frequently, the fact that we didn't proved that we are stubborn people".

The dragons laughed hearing that, _He couldn't put it better_, they thought in agreement.

**Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and****women pour out into the streets, axes in hand.****ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying****under eaves, making his way through the battle.**

'**My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's****not the worst.****'**

Stoick looked at Hiccup in confusion, _Doesn't he like his name?_ He thought to himself, _It's the name that Valka gave him_.

'**Parents believe a hideous name****will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our****charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.****'**

"Again, what do you mean by that?" Another random Viking demanded.

"Just wait." Was Hiccup's only answer.

**Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes****and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A****burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion,****knocking Hiccup to the ground.**

**VIKING (FIERCE): Arggghhhhh! (cheery, insane)****Mornin'!**

The Vikings laughed while the Viking from the screen blushed, "I drank too much that night." He mumbled, causing the laughter to grow louder.

"I thought so." Hiccup answered wth a chuckle.

**Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush****past gigantic men and women.**

'**Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard****.****.****.****'**

**HOARK: What are you doing out!?**

' **.****.****. Burnthair the Broad****.****.****.****'**

**BURNTHAIR: Get inside!**

' **.****.****. Phlegma the Fierce****.****.****.****'**

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE: Get back inside!**

'**Ack.****'**

**He passes a silent ox of a Viking, picking his****ear.**

**Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He****yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon****and holds aloft to the crowd.**

**STOICK: Hiccup!? (accusingly; to the****crowd) What is he doing out aga****-****?!****(TO HICCUP): What are you doing out?! Get****inside!**

**The flames light up his scowling face and****matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and****turns to the sky, searching.**

The villagers shook their head when they saw that Hiccup kept running, they know now that Hiccup headed for the forge, but they still thought that it would be better if the boy stayed inside a house somewhere.

Stoick frowned as he heard his voice when he scolded Hiccup, he didn't remember being so harsh. "I'm sorry that I was so harsh, son." He said as he looked at his son, who was calmly petting the dragon's head, "I was worried that you could get killed, so I wanted you to stay out of trouble".

Hiccup looked down at his lap, refusing to look at his father, "I understand that you are worried, dad." He said softly, "I understand that much . . .".

Stoick frowned, " . . . but?" He coaxed tentatively.

"But I still prefered it if you would give me a chance." Hiccup finished while looked at Stoick with a sad eyes, "You never give me that chance." He shook his head and looked back at the screen.

Stoick gripped his hands tightly into fists, the words stung, but he knew that he was the only one to blame. What Hiccup said was right, he had never give the boy a chance, but he was so busy with his duty as a Chief. He sighed and looked at the screen, he would try to fix everything once they were out of here.

'**(IN AWE) That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the****tribe. They say that when he was a baby he****popped a dragon's head clean off of its****shoulders.****'**

Toothless and the dragons snorted, no human would be able to achieve such a feat, even more so a human baby.

Stoick and the older Vikings, on the other hand, were chuckling, they never thought that the rumor was still running around.

'**Do I believe it?****'**

**Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it,****knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky.**

'**Yes I do.****'**

Stoick smiled, at least his son saw him as a role model, it lifted his spirit since his chance to fix everything was higher now.

Toothless gave Hiccup an 'Are you serious?' look.

"Well, he is my Dad." Hiccup whispered to his dragon.

**An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick****stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his****shoulder.**

**STOICK: (barking; to his men) What have we****got?**

**VIKING #1: Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh,****and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.**

**STOICK: Any Night Furies?**

Toothless perked up at this.

**VIKING #1: None so far.**

**STOICK: (RELIEVED) Good.**

Toothless chuckled, to think that the Viking Chief would be so relieved knowing that he hadn't make his appearance yet, it's amusing. He looked at his Rider and shot the boy with his toothless grin, earning a chuckle from the boy and a nice scratch behind his ears.

**VIKING: Hoist the torches!**

**Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles,****lighting up the night sky****and revealing****swirling dragons of all types.****Below, Hiccup****crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open****building with a tall chimney.**

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**

**He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith****reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs****appendage.**

**GOBBER: Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I****thought you'd been carried off.**

Gobber grinned, "Ah, at last, I make an appearance!" He exclaimed excitedly.

**Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put****away Gobber's scattered appendages.**

**HICCUP: Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too****muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know****what to do with all this.**

**Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.**

Hiccup blushed and hid himself under one of Toothless's wings while the whole room filled with laughter, "Oh man." He grumbled in embarassment, "Now they would see every silly thing I did when I was alone".

"What was that Hiccup?" Snotlout asked after he could calm his laughter, "You look like a twig!".

"Shut up." Hiccup grumbled to himself.

"Shut up, Snotlout!" Astrid, as if she heard Hiccup's mumble, snapped at Snotlout with a glare on her face, "Be quiet, I want to watch." She finished before Snotlout even have a chance to retort.

Hiccup secretly smiled at Astrid, he was happy that Astrid would help him.

**GOBBER: They need toothpicks, don't they?**

**Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and****chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd****the counter for replacements.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

'**The meathead with attitude and interchangeable****hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever****since I was little. Well...littler.****'**

"Who are you calling 'meathead', Hiccup?" Gobber asked with a mock glare in hiccup's direction, because the boy was still hiding under his dragon's wing.

Hiccup came out from under the wing and shot Gobber a smirk, "Who do you think?" He asked back teasingly.

Gobber snorted, "Then I will call you Toothpick from now on." He said before looking at the screen again.

**EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS ON STOICK**

**STOICK: We move to the lower defenses. We'll****counter-attack with the catapults.**

**Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry****sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as,****overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with****Napalm-like fire.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

'**See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.****'**

Astrid burst out laughing, "Hiccup! You said it like it's nothing big!" She exclaimed before chuckling quietly to herself.

"Well, we always got many burning houses during the raids, Astrid." Hiccup answered with a smile, "It's already a common occurence now".

"True." Astrid agreed as she locked gaze with Hiccup for a few seconds before looking towards the screen again, she found Hiccup more and more interesting after their flight together, she wondered if she would find out more about Hiccup through this movie.

**VIKING: FIRE!**

**In response, the fire brigade charges through the****plaza - four TEENS, tugging a large wooden****cask on wheels. From it,****they fill buckets of****water to douse the flames. One among them is****a cute, energetic Viking girl. Hiccup leans out of****the stall to watch her.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

'**Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins****Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And...****(DREAMY) Astrid.****'**

**A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her,****framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join****her, looking awesome and heroic.**

"I didn't know that you watched us that time." Astrid commented as she looked at Hiccup with a raised eyebrow and a faint blush at her cheeks, because she knew that Hiccup didn't really watching all of them that time, only her.

Hiccup smiled with a blush as well, "I was always watching from the forge." He said as he locked eyes with Astrid again, his eyes told Astrid that he always got his attention on the girl.

They smiled at each other until Gobber's voice broke their trance, "Ah, young love".

"Gobber!" Hiccup and Astrid cried out indignantly, their blush deepened.

Gobber merely grinned at them. Stoick raised an eyebrow and looked at the two blushing teens before smirking knowingly as well. Snotlout, on the other hand, was gaping at them, he couldn't believe that Astrid took an interest in Hiccup.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

'**Their job is so much cooler.****'**

Gobber frowned, "What's wrong with being a blacksmith?" He asked as he focused on Hiccup, "I thought you like being a blacksmith".

"I like it, Gobber." Hiccup assured him, "I like being a blacksmith more than being a fire brigade, but you got more attention being a fire brigade, the people could see you work and acknowledge you".

"That's not true, lad." Gobber countered, "My skill had lessened greatly after I lose my hand, it's you who did most of the job in the village." He explained, "Your job is much more important and cool than the fire brigade, without you, the rest wouldn't have their weapons".

"Oh, they would still have their weapons, Gobber." Hiccup answered sarcastically, "They told me to 'get back inside', remember?".

The Vikings grew uncomfortable as they heard Hiccup's words, guilt consumed them as they always thought that Hiccup didn't do anything useful in the forge and would only disturbed Gobber, they didn't know that it was actually Hiccup who did most of the job.

The dragons were confused, the boy was the one who made the weapons the Vikings used to kill their kin, but here the Night Fury acted friendly towards the boy. They wondered what had actually happened between the boy and the Night Fury.

LINE~LINE~LINE

To be continued . . .

LINE~LINE~LINE

Froim : Okay, that's for Chapter 2. I hope you like it, the twist would happened after Hiccup freed Toothless. Review Please ^ ^


End file.
